


Special Feline Consent

by thistinyatiny (givemepizza)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thistinyatiny
Summary: Wooyoung just wants to invite his dates over to his place in peace....as long as his cats will let him
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 109





	Special Feline Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. Happy new year. i'm back with another woosan story. this one is just a short fluffy and cute thing about woosan and cats. I hope you'll find something to enjoy here.  
> Again thank you for the wonderful support so far. it really drives me<3<3
> 
> I've also posted my first Seongjoong story today called "Seonghwa's cooking boo-boo". If you're interested please go check it out.

Wooyoung opened his apartment door and there stood his date, San; looking rather ravishing, Wooyoung might add. Wooyoung met San at their office where Wooyoung worked in legal while San worked in marketing. Working on different floors of the same building was how they managed to be oblivious to each other’s existence until a few weeks ago. they first met coincidentally in the marketing team manager’s office and sort of had a “moment”, but they hadn’t really hit it off until the workshop they’d both attended in Jeju Island two weeks ago. It was safe to say that the beach, the lovely sceneries and had done them some good. A few secret outings alone together to the night market, lots of food, some alcohol and a good night kiss later; they decided to try going out on a proper date.

Said date was tonight.

“Hi, San.” Wooyoung was smiling so hard and trying not to make a fool of himself. he was so nervous because he liked San a lot and tonight meant a lot for their budding relationship, so he didn’t want to ruin anything.

“Hi, Wooyoung. You look great.” San replied eliciting a tint of pink on Wooyoung’s cheeks.

“Thank you, so do you.”

They went inside and Wooyoung invited San to take a seat while he made a quick dash to his bedroom to do the final touches on…. everything. Because his looks mattered a lot and he cared a lot about his appearance. He wanted to be the kind of boyfriend that always looked great for his San.

Wooyoung was in front of the mirror and halfway through when he heard a sudden sharp and loud yelp coming from the living room. His eyes widened in alarm, his mind swimming with possibilities and then it hit him; Dear and Darling- his cats.

His slightly unfriendly and mildly violent cats.

How the hell could he have forgotten the two incidents in the past when he’d invited his dates over and had ended up in the emergency room with them because his cats mowed them? Wooyoung had been too busy worrying about impressing San that he completely forgot about the cats…. again.

Damn it.

“Oh no….” Wooyoung groaned and agony and made a mad dash to the living room, heart racing and all. he got to the scene and found something entirely different and quite shocking going on. His cats were attacking San alright, but with… love?

San was sprawled out on the carpeted floor, petting Dear who was on his chest while while Darling playfully nibbled on his hand. Wooyoung’s jaw dropped in shock at the rare sight he’d always assumed he would never witness. 

San smiled sheepishly and shrugged, “I’m getting fur all over myself even before we’ve gone out. Sorry.”

That’s not the problem right now, Wooyoung thought, “I heard you scream.”

“Oh that. Did I alarm you? I got a little startled when this one...” he momentarily paused to pet Darling, “….nibbled on my wrist.”

“How….?” Wooyoung trailed off still stunned, but that was quickly replaced with warmth in his chest as he watched San resume playing with the cats. They looked so sweet and comfortable together. Wooyoung just wanted to join in or take pictures.

Quietly, he went and sat down on the couch near San and smiled down at his date. “You know how you wanted us to cook together some time? Let’s do it now.”

“Why?” San thankfully only looked curious, not disappointed.

Wooyoung shrugged, “the truth is I really wanted to stay in and cook together some time, but I was afraid that my cats would push you away. I’ve lost dates in that way before.”

“No. these cuties? I don’t believe it.” San lifted Dear to his lips and kisses her. Wooyoung smiled at the way the cat purred. It was safe to say he could relate. San’s kisses tended to get that reaction.

San sat up and put Dear down in favour of giving Wooyoung all his attention. “I’m glad your cats approve of me, because… well…” San’s cheeks crimsoned as he momentarily lowered his gaze and shyly worried his lips,” I really like you and I’d like to see more of you.”

“I feel the same way.” Wooyoung managed to say without fumbling all over his words because of the riotous beating of his heart. 

San leaned up and kissed Wooyoung softly on the lips. When he would have pulled away, Wooyoung cupped his cheeks and pulled him back in to steal another kiss. It was probably silly to think about, but after his cats’ response to San, he was San more certain now that San was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you liked this story. I'll really appreciate it<3


End file.
